


Who Would've Thought?

by Jules_Fantom



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Jukebox Fanworks Exchange, Julie is just trying to get her man, Love Confessions, Luke is oblivous, Protective boys, Reggie Peters is a Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), Sharing Clothes, alex is one of the girls, juke, reggies a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules_Fantom/pseuds/Jules_Fantom
Summary: Julie uses Luke's weakness of seeing her in his clothes to her advantage.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Who Would've Thought?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - The sharing of clothes brings people together -

Julie woke up that morning feeling great, two months had passed since the Orpheum, the band was going strong their friendship had gotten stronger now that they could all touch, one thing was still off, her feelings for Luke kept growing stronger every time she saw him, talked to him, wrote music with him and even when they were performing together, but should couldn’t tell if he returned her feelings. 

And finally today was going to be the day she did something about it, texting Flynn 911, she washed her face, brushed her teeth and contemplated her choices for today and waited for Flynn to arrive.

Exactly 6 minutes later (No Julie wasn’t timing it she just happened to glance at the clock alot.) Flynn walked through the Molina's front door not even stopping to say hi to Ray or Carlos. She jumps up the stairs two at a time and when she finally gets Julie's room she pushes open the door to see a nervous Julie pacing the four corners of her bedroom.

“Jules, c'mon talk to me, you sent a 911!”  
Flynn shout after watching her friend for a few minutes, this snapping Julie out of her current state she looks over at Flynn and says with a determined look on her face,  
“I’m gonna do it, today, i'm going to tell him.”

Screaming Flynn replies, “AHHH OMG JULES WHY DIDN”T YOU JUST TELL ME!!”  
“Wow ok plan, we need a plan.” Flynn says after calming down.  
“Oh yea i didn’t think about that.”  
“I think i have an idea.” Flynn says.

Since becoming solid after the magical hug Flynn could now see the guys, this was very useful for the upcoming situation.  
Marching out to the studio she throws the doors open and scans the room for Alex, locating him; she quickly crosses the room, grabs him then walks right back out.

“Well that was weird.” Reggie says to Luke then turning his attention back to his bass Luke doing the same with his guitar.

“What's happening? Flynn where are you taking me?”  
“We are going up to Julie's room.” she says looking Alex in the eyes.  
Alex gives her a weird look but compiles following her to Julie's bedroom.

After successfully getting Alex to Julie's room Flynn tells him that Julies is finally going to confess to Luke.  
“OMG FINALLY, Luke is going t-” Alex cuts himself off looking around at the girls he asks, “So what’s the plan?”  
After telling him the plan and assigning roles they get to work.

The Test:  
Julie had insisted that they do a test to make sure she wasn’t going to embarrass herself although both Alex and Flynn knew that Luke was head over heels for her they completed if only to make Julie feel better.

Flynn and Alex go down to the studio, the latter staying out to wait for his cue.

“Hey guys, i have a question.” Flynn asks.  
“Shoot.” Luke replies, still not looking up from his instrument.  
“What was this called again?” Flynn says, pointing to a random symbol from Alex's drum kit. It was a bad question , they knew that but it was the first one they had thought of so they just went with it not wanting to make Julie wait any longer in her nervous state for the planning stage.

“ Ahh, A cymbal?” Luke replies. Alex wasn’t too fond of what was about to happen next.  
“Ohh Right! I though-” Flynn cuts herself off by abruptly turning and crashing into the cymbal making them both fall over. 

Both of the boys jump up, Reggie coming over to help her back up and ask her if she was ok while Luke went for the cymbal making sure it wasn’t damaged.

That was his cue, Alex poofs up to the loft grabbing Luke's bag of clothes and poofing back into Julie's room with it.  
“Got it!” He happily announced, and emptied it onto the floor of Julie's room waiting for Flynn to come back, Julie looking around the clothes thinking of possible combinations as Fylnn walked back into the room about to have some crisis of her own.

“Reggie insisted that he poof me up here to make sure I got back safely,” Flynn says with a small smile on her face.   
“Ok, Ok Flynn we’ll do you and Reggie next.” Alex says with a smug smile on his face.  
Wiping the shocked look off of her face she replies “Only if we get to do you and Willie last.” The same smug grin Alex had on his face was now on hers.

“Guys would stop trying to out-sarcasm each other and come help me choose an outfit please.” Julie says glaring at them, both dropping down to their knees to look through the mound of clothes adorning Julie's floor.

Finally all of the agreed on one, it was the pants that Julie wore during edge of great, Luke's flannel, his grey beanie from edge of great and at the centre of it all was Rose’s old Sunset curve T-shirt  
Alex of course was shocked when Julie went over to the trunk and pulled it out, adding it to the pile.

Julie went into her bathroom to try the clothes on and was shocked when she looked into the mirror and saw herself, walking out she gained another confidence boost when Alex and Flynn saw her the former cheering for her and the latter catcalling her.

Alex poofes down to the studio and grabs Reggie and poofs back out again.  
“Ok?’ Luke says to himself looking back down at his unfinished song.

Mustering all of her confidence Julie struts into the studio.  
“Hey Luke whatcha doing?”  
“Oh just working on a new song, i worked out the chords but I'm stumped with the lyr-.” Luke's mouth stops working when he looks up at Julie noticing she was wearing his clothes, Mouth going dry as his jaw slowly hits the floor.

Julie smirks and looks down at the ground trying to hide it.

Their writing session went well, she pretended she didn’t see Luke constantly staring at her, while Luke was trying to figure out how she had gotten his clothes without his knowledge.

The Confession:  
So now the group decides that the test went as expected and Julie decides to just bite the bullet and tell Luke her not very well kept secret.

After telling Alex, Flynn and now Reggie what happened down in the studio, they move onto the next part of their plan: Get Julie alone with Luke.  
Now that part was easy enough, everyone already knew to stay away from the studio so Julie could do her thing. The hard part being that Julie actually tells Luke how she feels about him.

At 7pm Julie walks outside preparing to go down to the studio, taking a moment to just stand in the plant archway and admire the sunset she closes her eyes and takes a breath, however that breath of fresh air was too soon pulled from her lungs as a familiar voice suddenly appears behind her.  
“Hey Julie, whatcha doing?”

“AHHH! Luke, what did i say about the whole poofing in on someone when they weren’t expecting it?”  
“Don’t do it.” Luke replies with a small smile coming to his lips as he rubs his neck.

“Um, I was coming to find you. Actually, I had to tell you something.” Julie says, turning to face Luke, having to tilt her head up to look him in the eye’s.  
“Ok I'm just goings to say it, I like you Luke, Like a lot, and that scares me alone because I’ve never fallen for someone as fast as i have for you, and i can’t even tell if you like me back in the same way that i do and-” She’s cut off as Luke's lips come crashing into hers, she gasps in surprise and that gives Luke the opportunity to deepen the kiss she brings her arms to cup his face and jaw as his go to her waist. Julie was sure she felt sparks but she couldn’t determine whether it was coming from kissing a ghost in general, or if it was because the ghost she was currently kissing was Luke.  
Breaking away from their kiss they rest their foreheads together and breathe in deeply.

“That was, wow.” was all Julie could get out. Luke responds in a breathless gasp.  
Before they could talk about Julie's confession or their earth shattering kiss they hear an all to familiar voice coming from Julies front porch.

“ I JUST WANT TO WATCH THROUGH THE WINDOW C’MON GUYS PLEASE.”  
“REGGIE NO, GIVE JULIE HER PRIVACY” Alex shouts back at Reggie.  
“GUYS get back inside before they hear us!” Flynn whisper-shouts back at them while giving them a death glare.

“Um they heard you.” Luke says smiling at his friends.  
“So i’m assuming all went well, he didn’t reject you like you thought he would.”   
“Uggh Flynn you really didn’t need to expose me like that.”

“Wait, wait, wait, you thought that i would reject you, why?”  
“Um maybe because you're way out of my league?” Julie says, looking down at the ground ashamed.  
“Hey no, if anyone's out out of leagues here it’s me, I just got the most beautiful, caring, and most musically talented person I've ever met to kiss me.”  
Julie smiles, still looking down at her feet.

“Jules, look at me.” Luke says tilting her head up towards him.  
He dips down for another kiss, wrapping his arms around her and grabbing on at her waist, Julie responds immediately reciprocating the kiss, her arms coming up to rest around his neck, the kiss was slow and sweet but was rudely interrupted as water started spraying them both. 

Julie squeals in surprise as Luke throws a death glare at Alex who was holding the hose and currently had a less than pleased look on his face.

“C’mon dude, keep it Pg while we’re around, please.”  
Luke agrees although somewhat reluctantly, “Later then.” He thinks.

And who would’ve thought that this came out of months of pining from both ends and the sharing of clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo what did ya think?  
> Comments are greatly appreciated 
> 
> Honestly i loved how this little one shot turned out! :)


End file.
